Until Death Do Us Part
by xwittychickx
Summary: A short one-shot of how Shawn copes at being at a certain person's funeral. *contains character death* hint of Shules, Gus/Shawn FRIENDSHIP


_**AN:**_** Well this is my first time delving into the Psych fanfiction, so I hope I did okay. Unfortunately my first time has to be a really depressing one-shot (in my opinion at least). Sorry it's not all that great, I found it a little hard to get in the mind set of the Psych characters...I don't know why.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything related to Psych or it's characters. I just own this story.**

As the rain cascaded heavily upon the smooth black wood, Shawn couldn't help but note to himself how ironic it is that it was raining on a day like today. As soon as the thought came across his mind, it was quickly pushed out; it was too hard to think of anything light hearted any more. Who was he kidding; Shawn found it hard in general to continue living on in life ever since the _event._

Not bothering to bring an umbrella, Shawn felt the cool drops of water pelt his face; a gift in disguise, hiding the tears that were shamelessly falling from his already blood-shot eyes. It was his entire fault that he was here now, that he was in such severe emotional pain. He was the reason why there was a funeral being held at that moment.

It was hard not to glance over at the victim's family every once in a while, the guilt wrenching even deeper inside Shawn seeing the looks of despair on their faces. Without even looking in a mirror he knew the same expression was plastered on his own features.

Each night Shawn is haunted by the one night he will dread for the rest of his life; the night he lost his one and only best friend. If he hadn't made Gus go the opposite direction when following their latest suspect in the case Chief Vic assigned to them about a couple of missing teens, then maybe, just maybe his best friend would still be alive.

It's continuously played inside his head, over and over; _the image of Gus accidently knocking over a miscellaneous paint can when he was only a few feet away from their target. The noise had startled the man they were following, causing him to unconsciously pull out a gun and train it on the cause of the disturbance. The way the man kept yelling the questions: "Who are you? What are you doing here?" forever etched into his brain._

_Naturally Shawn worried about his best friend, especially since Gus was never able to come up with quick witted answers like he could. Almost as if for a split second he really became psychic, for the man realized that Gus was nervous on how to answer and without hesitation shot his pal right on the spot. _

_Yelling in rage, Shawn charged at the man, knocking him to the ground and making sure he wouldn't be too quick to get back up again. _

_Getting up from on top of the man, Shawn rushed over to Gus who was lying in the ground in his own blood. "Hold on buddy, I'm calling Jules right now, so don't you dare die on me!"_

_As Shawn speed dilled Juliet's number, Gus let out a cough of blood, he knew that he wasn't going to make it. "Shawn, its okay, I know there's very little chance of me actually surviving this. Just please remember that despite all that I've said, I never regretted anything; starting up Psych, solving cases with you, and of course being your best friend."_

_Hearing this, Shawn dropped his phone to the ground, a stream of tears running across his face, and hugs his best friend. "Don't say things like that Gus! You'll be just fine!"_

_Trying his best to return the hug, Gus lets out another bought of coughing, saying four final words before slowly succumbing to death: "Shawn, I love you."_

Every night Shawn watches this in his dreams before jolting awake in a cold sweat, startling Juliet from her sleep as well. Each time he is plagued with this remembrance, Jules is there to comfort him, tell him that everything will be okay. Deep down though, Shawn knows nothing will ever be the same without Gus.

This is the reason why Shawn is standing at his best friend's funeral, caring less about the rain pouring upon the service. On either side of him stands Jules and his dad, both having to talk Shawn into coming to the funeral in the first place. No matter what Shawn will continue to blame himself over what had happened; he would have been happy to take that bullet instead.

Noticing how everyone was starting to leave, Shawn whispers quietly so that only he can hear, "I love you too buddy."

**Sadly enough I got the idea to do this when thinking about my best friend. When thinking that she may die before her time, I seriously felt like crying for days. While I was still in the depressed mood this story idea came to mind. Either way I hope you all liked it.**

**-xwcx**


End file.
